Epic Sexy Cops
"Our cops save your life, for our hitmen to take it!" — FoxWolf About Epic Sexy Cops is a group in CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers that is usually made up of cops and rarely have civilians. The clan is created by Joe_Lethal but sometimes other players can host the group if Joe isn't on. Activities Some of the events that this group does includes: - Blocking the train tracks. - Sometimes, Money rains. - Chasing dangerous criminals. - Follow the leader, mostly with coaches. - Skydiving and bus parties. We're always trying to look ways to have fun. Therefoe, we will be doing more events every week. Current Application Form: ☀ http://epicsexycops.sampforum.net/t1-read-before-applying-application-template#1 Our Website: ☀ http://epicsexycops.sampforum.net/ ESC Most Valuable Player Award: 2012 - Joe_Lethal 2013 - aLee 2014 - aLee Epic Sexy Cops is a group that started with a few cops teaming up for some cop work, crazy events, and fun. Fast enough (in a few days/weeks) we grew to 10+ online people constantly when the group is active. We peaked at 20+ people at the same time, including civilians to help us in non-cop related works, including 5+ units with 4+ in each unit sometimes. We work together, help each other, do random and organized events, and love to do crazy stuff and such. We also love doing money rains from time to time, and fun events with million-worth prizes. Our main focus is cop work, and hitman support. We work as cops; if we have a problem we have our special team of hitmen do killing jobs for us. Who can join? *Full/Temp Cops and Civilians. Hitmen, weapon dealers, and others. *Score: 500+ score + 100+ arrests; to make sure you know basic rules. *You don't have to be an official member to join us in-game. *You can join us while you're in another group. *You must have a relatively-good history, with minimum complaints. * How to join? You can /pm Joe_Lethal or FoxWolf in game or forums to join the group whenever you find it in the /groups list; or simply do /grj (id) . We have a one-chance-rule, we accept anyone for 1 time, if you prove you're good, you will keep playing with us, until you become an official member. How do we work? We make cop units (you are free to join any unit) with a leader, and go have fun. Every now and then we call everyone for a fun event. We always have one or more fun events every game week. We always make a final event at the end of the game-week. What are the benefits? *You will team up with a strong group of cops to arrest warrants together. *You'll find a special team of hitmen to do your hits and watch your back. *You'll join many events with great prizes and awesome fun times. *We will provide you with money if you need weapons or life insurance. *And many other nice benefits. Where are we? We play all cities, with preference to LV 96.8% of the time. Rules: Follow The Server Rules. No Gangwars. No Bug Abusing. Don't Provoke, Instigate Or Otherwise Contribute To 'Drama'. Cop Specific Rules: Do Not Accept Bribes Outside Of The Group. Do Not Deathmatch Warrants. Use Firearms Only In Self Defence, Or In The Disabling Of A Fleeing/Dangerous Suspect. Members List: The following list has been taken from the ESC Group thread in the CNR Forums (7 Aug 2016): FOUNDERS & CO-FOUNDERS FoxWolf Joe_Lethal Tony_Banks STAFF (FORUM OPERATOR) mentalista666 CAPTAINS aLee dnp.Skyline robotmonkey ELITES Babul banana_ghost Bombastic150 bonnie_and_clyde Djomla Lucas2231 Madoo marouen MellowHammer mentalista666 primanda99 porch_monkey S.A.S OFFICERS DarZ FranZ BaNaNa Belly CalcoN Ciyber clamshell Dimon_Kud Eastbay_nazza everything. iDope ilia Imayoshi ivanici Farhan141 Fernando52 General_Price Hellsing iDope ilia Imayoshi ivanici Janigiv jawher7 JDK721 Juve2009 KarlRaceMarx Lieutenant Meemin2 Nailo Nelle Noiz/... Professional22 rakart Sadik Stefanski ThaTs.Force ThieF Tinus_Nl UrBusted wizzy Category:Groups and Gangs __FORCETOC__